Quand l'amour naît de la haine
by Ewilan17
Summary: La guerre fait toujours rage.Mais des choses ont changé...Lui pense qu'il n'a aucune chance et finit par se hair luimême.Elle pense qu'il l'a hait toujours autant et désespère.L'amour peutil naitre de la haine?


**Disclaimer:** Le beau Draco Malfoy, la belle Hermione Granger, le maladroit Ron Weasley, l'incontournable Harry Potter, l'hystérique Pansy Parkinson et le crasseux Severus Snape sont la propriété de J-K Rowling. En revanche, l'histoire malheureusement impossible que je leur fais vivre est de mon cru...

J'espère que ça vous plaira!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle est là. Comme d'habitude, elle arrive toujours la première, de toutes façons. Elle est comme moi, au fond, bonne élève, et elle adore les potions! Sauf que j'aime le Quidditch et pas elle!

Sauf que je l'aime, et pas elle.

Oh, je vois bien qu'elle me hait, je la haissais aussi il y a encore quelques mois. Mais j'ai toujours été influencé par mon père, j'ai toujours pensé que les sentiments étaient juste un truc qu'on voit dans les bouquins et les films moldus à l'eau de rose... Je ne me pensais même pas capable d'aimer. Ca fait mal, aimer, très mal. Surtout quand on sait que l'autre nous hait profondément. Oh, comme j'aurais voulu retourner dans le passé, changer mon attitude vis-à-vis d'elle... Comment ai-je pu penser que les Sang-De-Bourbes étaient inférieurs aux Sang-Purs? C'est le contraire, en réalité. Les Sang-De-Bourbes sont courageux, souvent bafoués, persévérants... Et les Sang-Purs sont vaniteux, rusés, malins, méchants, même, sadiques, et persécutent les autres... Moi qui étais si fier de porter le nom d'une illustre famille de sorciers, je hais mon nom et ma famille, à présent. Je hais ceux qui m'ont toujours suivi comme des chiens parce que mon père était très influant et moi aussi, d'ailleurs.

Mon père. Comme je le hais à présent. Moi qui l'admirais tant jusqu'ici. J'ai toujours eu peur de lui, au fond, de la crainte nait l'admiration. A présent, j'ai peur de sa réaction. Qu'adviendrait-il de moi, s'il savait? Mais il n'a aucune raison de le savoir, je ne vois pas pourquoi il l'apprendrait, de toutes façons, je n'ai pas la moindre chance. Elle me manque. On dit qu'on aime ce que l'on a, mais moi je l'aime et je ne l'ai pas. Je voudrais le lui dire, le lui chuchoter au creux de l'oreille, la prendre dans mes bras, l'embrasser dans le cou..

C'est impossible, et je le sais. Elle ne m'aime pas, elle ne m'aimera jamais. Pas après lui avoir montré ma partie arrogante, prétentieuse et tout ce qui va avec. Je déteste mon moi d'avant. Mon moi de maintenant aussi, d'ailleurs. Je me déteste. Je déteste ma vie, ma famille et le monde entier. Sauf Elle. Elle, je ne la déteste pas, plus. Je ne savais pas que l'amour pouvait naître de la haine. Evidemment, que je ne savais pas! J'ai été un imbécile, un arrogant, un prétentieux! Je les déteste tous. TOUS. Sauf Elle. Elle, Elle, Elle. Mais elle me déteste, et elle a raison. Je me déteste. Qu'est-ce que je fais encore sur cette Terre, dans ce monde où je n'ai pas été accepté?

Les autres arrivent. Le brun balafré et l'autre, le roux. Je déteste sa façon de la regarder. Je le déteste. Je désteste tout le monde, je déteste le monde entier! Sauf Elle. Mais elle ne le sait pas, ne le saura jamais. De toutes façons, je ne la mérite pas. Je le sais. Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'elle me regarde différemment, ou plutôt, qu'elle me regarde tout court. Quoique. Un regard de haine est propablement plus difficile à supporter que pas de regard du tout.

Et voilà l'autre, cette pimbêche de Parkinson, qui se pointe. Alors elle... Depuis que son père qui a annoncé que nos parents à tousq les deux voulaient nous voir marriés, elle ne m'a pas lâché... Je la déteste. De toutes façons, je déteste le monde entier, et moi avec. Sauf Elle. Mais il faut que j'arrête de penser à Elle. Je ne sais même pas si c'est possible. Arrêter de penser à Elle, arrêter... Rien qu'en essayant d'arrêter depenser à Elle, j'y pense encore plus... Je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à Elle, à moins de cesser de vivre... Mais cesser de vivre signifie ne plus la voir, elle et ses regards pleins de haine.

Snape arrive. Enfin. Me concentrer sur les potions me la feras oublier, j'espère. Et encore, pas sûr. Je voudrais m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle ne voudra jamais, c'est sûr. Elle me déteste, je me déteste. C'est horrible cette sensation d'aimer et d'être détesté en retour. Mais je l'ai mérité et je le sais. Je n'ai pas mérité une fille comme elle. C'est triste à dire, triste à penser, triste à évoquer, je le sais. Mais mon coeur est triste, je suis triste. C'est bien fait. Je l'ai bien mérité après tout. L'amour et la tristesse. Je n'avais jamais ressenti tout cela, avant. Avant... Il y a quelques mois encore, je la détestais. Comment? Pourquoi? Pourquoi ce changement pour le moins radical en moi-même?

Je m'en souviens. C'était il y a deux, trois mois, peut-être. Je ne sais pas exactement. Pour moi, c'était il y a une éternité, et je souffre depuis cette éternité. Je m'en souviens. J'errais dans le parc, seul, à la nuit tombante. Parkinson me faisait des avances et je trouvais bon pour ma réputation d'y répondre favorablement. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait! Cette pimbêche qui se met à la mode avec ses grands décoletés, pour me plaire! Elle me répugne, je la déteste. De toutes façons, je déteste tout le monde. Sauf Elle. Je m'en souviens. J'étais près de la forêt interdite quand je l'ai vue. Oh, comme elle était jolie, dans son jean taille basse et son débardeur noir qui laissait apparaître son nombril! Je ne l'avais jamais vue dans une tenue aussi... dénudée? D'habitude, elle donnait l'impression d'être une fille coincée, avec ses tee-shirts trop grands et ses robes bien fermées. Et ses cheveux... Légèrement bouclés, ils flottaient au vent tandis qu'elle courait dans l'herbe fraîche de la nuit tombante. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle avait fait là-bas. J'y suis donc entré, conservant en moi cette vision miraculeuse. Son rire cristallin résonna dans les airs, elle se croyait seule, et se lâchait complètement. Oh, comme je l'ai aimée ce jour! Comme elle m'a parue belle, délicate, sensible et charmante! J'ai pénétré dans la forêt, je me suis enfoncé, et j'ai vu. Une licorne, au pelage d'un blanc miroitant. Et son petit, à côté d'elle, visiblement tout jeune. Normalement, les licrones fuient en présence de garçons. Ce jour, elles se sont laissées approchées. Le petit semblait blessé à la jambe. Je suis sûr qu'elle l'avait soigné, une cicatrice apparaissait sur son antérieur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elles se sont laissées approchées par moi, jeune garçon arrogant et prétentieux. Je crois qu'en fait... J'avais changé subitement de camp en la voyant. Je déteste à présent tout ce qui est rattaché, de près ou de loin, au Lord Noir et à mon père... Sauf la salle commune des Serpentard. J'adore les couleurs de cette salle, vert et argent... C'est la seule chose que je n'aime pas chez elle: l'insigne de sa robe de sorcier. Je hais profondément l'assemblage du rouge et de l'or. Mais en même temps, ces couleurs montrent son courage et sa détermination. C'est pour ça qu'une élève sérieuse comme elle n'a pas été envoyée à Serdaigle, mais à Gryffondor. Je sais que cette maison lui va terriblement bien.

Snape nous demande d'ouvrir nos livres. Page 97. Elle est assise près de moi, la table voisine. A côté d'elle, le roux, celui que je déteste le plus. L'autre, le brun, à part sa détestable célébrité, je vois bien qu'il n'est pas méchant. Au fond, il n'a pas voulu être célèbre, et il n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier. Mais je vois bien qu'il ne l'aime pas, enfin si, mais juste comme une amie. Alors que l'autre... Je vois bien les regards qu'il lui lance. Je le déteste plus que tout au monde. Je me doute bien qu'elle lui rend ses regards...

J'ouvre mon livre. Potion d'endormissement. A côté de moi, Parkinson s'agite. Elle me demande si je veux qu'elle m'aide. Elle n'a qu'à aller chercher les ingrédients, et me laisser tranquille. Je ne l'ai pas vue s'asseoir à côté de moi, tout à l'heure. Le roux se lève, il va chercher les ingrédients. Je souris intérieurement. S'ils pouvaient tomber amoureux, lui et Parkinson, j'aurais la paix! Elle a ouvert son livre. Ses yeux bruns parcourent la page avec un sourire. Je suppose qu'elle trouve la potion facile. Je regarde la recette à mon tour. Oui, facile, en effet. Parkinson revient et me tend les ingrédients, avec un grand sourire qui m'horripile. Je boucle la potion en deux minutes, et Snape approuve d'un hochement de tête. Encore réussi. Je jette un coup d'oeil à sa table. Elle aussi a terminé, mais Snape ne lui accorde pas le même regard. D'un air dédaigneux, il lâche un "mouais" sceptique du bout des lèvres, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le chaudron explose. Je le hais pour toute la haine qu'il lui porte. Il n'a pas le droit de la juger ainsi. Heureusement, la sonnerie retentit, et nous sortons. Je vais vers ma salle commune et je la vois partir vers la sienne. C'était le dernir cours de la journée, enfin. Parkinson me suit comme un petit chien, et le roux fait de même en la suivant vers la tour des Gryffondors. Je le hais. Je le déteste, je les déteste tous.

Sauf Elle.

Sauf Toi.

Je t'aime, Hermione...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il arrive. Il est le deuxième, après moi, comme d'habitude. Au fond, il est pareil! Il est bon élève, adore les Potions... Mais il adore le Quidditch, et ça, je n'aime pas du tout!!

Mais je l'aime, et lui ne m'aime pas...

Je le sais bien qu'il me hait. Il me hait depuis le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard. Parce que je suis fille de Moldus... Je le haissais aussi, c'est vrai. Avec son air prétentieux et arrogant. Et moi alors? A toujours vouloir avoir raison, toujours étaler ma science... Je suis plutôt douée, c'est vrai, mais je ne le cache pas, au contraire! Je le montre et l'étale, je ne suis qu'une petite prétentieuse, je comprends bien qu'il me déteste autant. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement, influencé comme il l'est par son père?

Et puis, cette manie que j'ai de vouloir toujorus lui donner tort, de le surpasser exprès, de répondre à sa place pendant nos cours communs... Comment pourrait-il m'aimer après les affronts, ce coup de poing en troisième année qu'il ne m'a probablement jamais pardonné... Oh, je hais mon moi d'avant, cette manie d'étaler ma science toujours... Je déteste le monde entier. Sauf Lui. Je ne le hais pas, plus. Et mes amis, aussi, peut-être. Mais Ron m'énerve en ce moment, toujours à me coller... Il voudrait sortir avec moi que ça ne m'étonnerais même pas!

D'ailleurs, le voilà qui arrive, avec Harry. Ou plutôt Harry avec lui. Il a toujours vécu dans son ombre... Je les ignore tandis qu'ils viennent me parler, et je le regarde. Il a les yeux dans le vague, et décoche des regards haineux vers nous. Il me hait, il nous hait, je le sais. C'est triste, au fond. Comment peut-on ainsi mêler l'amour et la tristesse? Je suis triste depuis que j'ai découvert qui il était en réalité. Je souffre. Et je l'aime. Parce que je l'aime. Parce que c'est lui. Et parce que c'est moi. Il me manques terriblement, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je souffre pour lui, à cause de lui. C'était quand, où, comment?

Je m'en souviens. C'était peu après être sortie de la Forêt Interdite, je venais de soigner le bébé licorne qui s'était blessé à la jambe. J'étais heureuse, heureuse comme jamais, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je courais et riais, toute seule. Et puis, je me suis calmée et j'ai marché, jusqu'au lac. Là, je l'ai vu. Mais lui ne m'a pas vue. Heureusement. Sinon, il serait parti, probablement. Il était habillé en Moldu. Je ne l'avais jamais vu habillé ainsi. Il était... irrésistible. Avec une chemise noire, ouverte en haut, laissant voir son torse qu'il avait laissé bronzer durant les vacances qu'il avaient, je crois, passées en Egypte. Et un jean, tout simple, mais qui lui allait merveilleusement bien. Il était là, seul, adossé à un arbre, ses beaux cheveux blonds flottant au vent au dessus de ses yeux aciers aux reflets bleutés. Il regardait dans le vague, un sourire aux lèvres. Je suis sûre qu'il pensait à cette pimbêche hystérique qui vient se pendre à son coup...

D'ailleurs, la voilà qui arrive. Je la hais, plus que tout au monde, et encore plus depuis ce jour où je l'ai vu près du lac. J'ai bien vu les regards qu'elle lui lance. Et la voilà qui arrive, qui lui parle, à moitié accrochée à son cou... Je la déteste. Je déteste tout le monde. Sauf Lui. Et mes amis, aussi, mais surtout lui. J'ai envie de venir à côté de lui, de me blottir dans ses bras, de virer cette idiote qui lui sert d'admiratrice...

Snape arrive. Enfin. Peut-être que le cours me distraira dans mes pensées. Et encore, pas sûr. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Mais rien que de m'obliger à arrêter, je pense encore plus à lui et son beau visage, lui et ses beaux cheveux blonds, et son regard bleuté... J'aimerais tant m'asseoir à côté de lui, mais je sais bien qu'il ne voudra jamais. Et c'est normal, après tout. Comment pourrait-il apprécier une fille aussi Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que moi? Je suis nulle, je le sais. Sauf en classe, mais ça ne résout pas tout, dans la vie. Il n'y a pas que les cours et les notes. Je l'ai appris à mes propres dépents. Il y a aussi l'amour, la haine, la joie, la tristesse, l'avenir, les blonds, les sorciers, les Sang-Purs, les Serpentards, le vert, l'argent... Moi qui ne pouvais supporter l'alliance de ces deux couleurs, voilà que je les adore. Et elles lui vont si bien, ces deux couleurs. Voilà bien une chose que je n'aurais jamais crue si on me l'avait dite il y a quelques mois... J'adore l'alliance du vert et de l'argent!

Ron s'assied à côté de moi. Ce qu'il peut être collant, quand il s'y met! Je vois l'autre hystérique qui prend place à côté de lui, et lui qui... QUI NE L'EN EMPECHE PAS! J'ai envie de la tuer. Oh, comme je la HAIS! Je ne peux pas la supporter. Je ne pouvais déjà pas avant, mais alors là, c'est pire que tout!

Snape nous demande d'ouvrir nos livres. Page 97. J'obtempère. J'imagine en pensée ses mains délicates ouvrir le sien. Je préfère ne pas le regarder, pour éviter l'un de ses regards froids dont il a le secret. J'entend Parkinson s'agiter et lui proposer son aide en souriant. J'imagine le sourire qu'il lui rend. Il est tout près de moi, la table voisine. Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais! Elle part chercher les ingrédients, et lui reste seul, les yeux dans le vague, comme à son habitude. Ron me demande s'il peut aider. Je lui réponds d'aller chercher les ingrédients. Je me demande ce qu'il se passerait s'ils tombaient amoureux, lui et l'autre hystérique. Au moins, j'aurais la paix. Je souris à cette idée en parcourant la page des yeux. Je le vois qui fait de même. Il a l'air de trouver la potion facile. C'estune potion d'endormissement, j'en ai fait une cet été pour endormir Pattenrond qui nécessitait des soins. Je dois dire que c'est plutôt simple à réaliser. D'autant plus que je n'ai jamais vraiment de grande difficulté à réaliser des potions...

Ron revient, et je me lance dans la confection. Lui aussi. Je suppose qu'il va la finir en même temps que moi, et qu'elle sera parfaite. Pour ma part, je doute un peu, tout occupée que je suis à penser à lui. Je demande à Ron de tailler les racines de pissenlit, et je les retaille discrètement sans qu'il ne le voie. Je ne veux pas le vexer.

J'ai fini ma potion. Lui aussi. Snape approuve d'un sourire sa potion. La mienne n'a droit qu'à un petit "Mouais..." lâché du bout des lèvres. Ce qu'il m'énerve, avec son air hautain, celui-là! La sonnerie rententit, le dernier cours de la journée est enfin terminé. Je me dirige vers ma salle commune, Ron sur mes talons, tandis qu'il se dirige vers les cachots, suivis par l'hystérique... Je la hais. Je les hais tous, je hais le monde entier. Sauf peut-être Harry et Ron.

Et sauf lui.

Sauf toi.

Je t'aime, Draco...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je marche assez vite. Je suis pressé de retrouver les cachots, ma chambre préfet-en-chef, mon lit, pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Parkinson me suis toujours. Elle me demanderait de sortir avec moi, là, à cette seconde, que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Nous rentrons en même temps dans la salle commune. Elle se dirige vers le dortoir des filles, et moi dans ma chambre. Je sais qu'elle va se changer, et redescendre en m'attendant, espérant que je lui parle, ou que j'accepte une balade dans le parc. Elle peut toujours courir. Je m'affale sur mon lit, et ôte cette robe de sorcier qui me vient de mon père et que je déteste pour cette raison. Je met à la place cette chemise noir et ce jean que j'avais lorsque je l'ai vue sortir de la forêt interdite...

Je vais me plonger dans mes devoirs, tiens, ça me fera un peu oublier celle qui a pris mon coeur... Je cherche mon bouquin de Métamorphose, ne le trouve pas. Où est-il? Je regarde sous le lit, dans toute la chambre. Pas de livre. En pensée, je retrace mon chemin depuis le matin. Je me suis arrêté à la Grande Salle à midi, et j'ai sorti mes livres pour faire mes devoirs de DCFM. Il doit être là-bas. J'y vais.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'arrive dans la salle commune. Ron est toujours derrière moi. Il m'agace, à la fin. Je fais mine d'aller dans ma chambre de préfète-en-chef, et il daigne enfin s'écarter de moi de plus de 5 mètres.

Je monte dans ma chambre, et j'enlève cette robe de sorcier qui me fait plus que jamais ressembler à la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout que je suis. A la place j'enfile le jean taille basse et le débardeur noir que je portais le jour où je l'ai vu adossé à son arbre, près du lac. Je décide de faire mes devoirs, pour oublier un peu mes tourments.

Où ai-je mis mon livre d'étude des Moldus? Je l'avais pourtant ce matin... Je regarde sus le lit, où règne un joyeux désordre de chaussettes sales et de livres Moldus. Je range d'un coup de baguette. Mon livre n'est pas là. Je cherche dans toute ma chambre, mais c'est peine perdue, il ne s'y trouve pas. Je me souviens avoir sorti mes livres, ce matin, dans la Grande Salle, pour faire mes devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie. J'y vais.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'arrive dans la Grande Salle par la porte de droite. Je vois l'autre porte, celle de gauche, qui s'ouvre à son tour. Au départ, je n'y prête pas attention, quel intérêt y a-t-il dans une porte qui s'ouvre?

Et je vois l'intérêt.

Elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je suis dans la Grande Salle. Au moment où j'ouvre la porte de gauche, celle de droite se referme, quelqu'un vient de rentrer. Je n'y prête pas vraiment attention. Au fond, une porte qui s'ouvre ne présente pas un grand intérêt.

Si.

Lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle porte le même jean et le même débardeur que le jour, le fameux jour où je l'ai vue, où je l'ai aimée. Comme elle est belle. Elle s'est arrêtée, elle aussi. Je vois mon livre sur une des tables. Sur celle des Gryffondors, il y a un autre livre, un livre d'études des Moldus, je crois. Sûrement le sien. Je baisse la tête pour éviter son regard, que je sais haineux. Je m'avance vers la table des Serpentards, toujours la tête baissée. Je suis sûr d'être rouge de honte, à présent. Je prends mon livre et me dirige à nouveau vers la porte de droite. Et puis non. Je vais vers celle de gauche, je veux croiser son chemin, je dirais m'être trompé, ou bien que je voulais aller voir Dumbledore...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il a la même chemise et le même jean que le jour du lac. Merlin qu'il est beau. Je vois mon livre, et un autre, de Métarmorphose, qu'il est probablement venu chercher. Il baisse la tête. Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas. Lui si fier... Je le vois se diriger vers son livre, je reste figée sur place. Serait-il possible qu'il... rougisse? En ma présence? Nous ne sommes que tous les deux... Il se dirige vers la porte de droite, puis semble se raviser et viens... Vers moi. Non, ce n'est pas vers moi, bien sûr, il va voir Dumbledore ou MacGonagall... Je ne bouge toujours pas, et lui reste les yeux fixés au sol. Il se rapproche. De plus en plus. Je ne bouge pas. 5 mètres. 4 mètres. 3, 2, 1 mètre. Je ne bouge toujours pas. 50 centimètres. Je reste clouée sur place. Et c'est le choc, il me rentre dedans, c'était inévitable.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je ne regardais pas. Je lui ai foncé dedans. Me voilà bien. Je m'attends à une remarque aigrie. Mais non. Elle éclate de rire, de son doux rire cristallin. Je ne comprends plus rien. Et je suis rouge de honte, évidemment. D'autant plus que je ne reste pas indifférent à son rire, et je me sens soudainement à l'étroit. Elle le voit, j'en suis sûr. Elle s'arrête de rire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il... Il n'a pas l'air indifférent à moi, et à mes éclats de rire, on dirait! Je stoppe soudainement de rire, et je souris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais une vague de bonheur me traverse.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle sourit. Elle m'a vu, et ELLE SOURIT! Serait-il possible que...? Je souris à mon tour. Je suis heureux, heureux, HEUREUX!!! Je la heurte, elle éclate de rire, et elle sourit! Pas un sourire sadique, un vrai sourire, dont elle a le secret. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, j'ai soudain envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je me retiens, cependant, ayant peur de sa réaction, et lui prend timidement la main. Je ne veux pas vivre le plus bel instant de ma vie dans la Grande Salle, si belle soit-elle. Je préfères l'emmener dehors, dans le parc.

A ma grande surprise, elle niche sa main dans la mienne et ne bronche pas. Elle me suit, et nous sortons.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

J'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras, mais j'ai trop peur de sa réaction. Il me tend la main. Je préfère. Je la prends, et il m'entraîne dehors. Je ne sais pas bien ce qu'il se passe. Il m'entraîne jusqu'au lac. Le soleil se couche, et le lac se couvre de reflets oranges magnifiques. Pas plus beau cadre pour cet instant merveilleux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le ciel est bleu, le lac orange, et Elle magnifique. Nous sommes juste devant le lac. Si nous faisons encore un mètre, et nous avons les pieds dans l'eau. Je m'arrête. Elle s'arrête. Je la regarde. Elle me regarde. Je lâche sa main, sans la quitter des yeux. J'ai peur. Je m'avance vers elle. Elle avance vers moi. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.

Je la prends dans mes bras. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai rêvé de cet instant des nuits entières. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je me niche au creux de son cou. Je voudrais que cet instant dure toujours.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il me prend dans ses bras. Je crois que je rêve. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule, et il fait pareil. Nous restons ainsi enlacés de longues minutes. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. C'est lui qui rompt la magie de cet instant. Il plonge son regard gris-bleu dans le mien. Je souris, il sourit. Il penche timidement sa tête vers moi. Je sais ce qu'il va faire. Je ferme les yeux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Elle ferme les yeux, comme pour m'encouager. Je me rapproche un peu plus encore.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sens ses lèvres frôler les miennes. Puis se poser franchement. J'entrouve instinctivement la bouche. Il se faufile à l'intérieur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je sais que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je me détache d'elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle ouvre les yeux et sourit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il plonge à nouveau son magnifique regard dans le mien. Cet instant est magique, merveilleux, miraculeux!! Je lui prend la main et m'assieds dans l'herbe. Il fait de même. Nous regardons les premières étoiles apparaître dans le ciel.

Il me pousse délicatement et m'allonge. Il se penche à nouveau sur moi. Je ferme les yeux, et il m'embrasse une deuxième fois. Il s'allonge à côté de moi, en me prenant dans ses bras. Nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je t'aime, ma Mione... chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Je t'aime, mon Dray. répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau et tout deux s'endormirent, blottis l'un contre l'autre, sous le ciel étoilé...

oOoOoOo

Fin

oOo

Il paraît que cette nuit là, Pansy Parkinson, lassée d'attendre Draco Malfoy, sortit dans la nuit. Il paraît que Ron Weasley, dans la même situaton, fit de même.

Il paraît qu'ils se sont croisés.

Il paraît...

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que depuis, on les voit toujours ensembles.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
